


the marauders; year one

by orphan_account



Series: the marauders series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders AU, Multi, Year One, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ma·raud·erməˈrôdərnouna person who marauds; a raider."a band of English marauders were surprised and overcome"synonyms:	raider, plunderer, pillager, looter, robber, pirate, freebooter, bandit, bandito, highwayman, rustler"The Marauders,""Who are the Marauders?" Remus asked her in a soft tone."You don't even know and you're one of them?"





	1. 01

March 10, 1971

It was unexpected. The short but loud knock at the door made everyone jump a bit and Hope and Lyall were already on their feet to it. There was a muttering that Remus could not hear while he sipped at his tea and bit at his biscuits. He was careful, making sure not to damage any part of the book he was reading, the English adaptation of Jules Verne’s 20,000 Leagues under the Sea. He was only worried about the door when frantic attempts to keep it closed were made. But as he sipped his tea, a mysterious man dressed in grey robes came from the kitchen. He put his book down, watching him carefully as he sat down across from him, the fireplace burning brightly with burning envelopes and letters inside.

“I don’t suppose you know how to play Gobstones?” The man asked, pulling out a small bag. Remus shook his head, finding his friendly atmosphere too tempting to resist. “I’ll teach you, then.” He lied out the pieces and the board, handing Remus a handful of stones. “See I’ll make sure you don’t get sprayed on your first time, Remus.”

They played for five minutes, Remus enjoying his tea and biscuits as the man, Albus Dumbledore as he introduced himself, ate out of a bag of crumpets he brought himself. They enjoyed themselves in the silence that was to spare between the conundrum at the door and the crackling of the fire. Despite the lack of skill Remus had, he was gladfully winning, laughing along with Dumbledore each time he got sprayed.

“Professor?” Their time was stopped as Remus’ father was in the doorway with his mum hiding behind him. The man excused himself from Remus before standing up.

“It just happens to be Headmaster now.” Dumbledore revealed and shook both of their hands before noticing the calendar placed in the hallway behind them. “Ah, March 10, what a day to be turning eleven, isn’t it Remus.” He turned back to Remus and rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a small package and a letter on top. “I have a present here for you.”

Hope grabbed it in front of her son, shoving the letter and package back into Dumbledore’s hands. “He will not be attending, I’ve already sent you countless letters about this.”

“And what worries you so much?” He asked, softening out the wrinkles in the letter.

She opened her mouth and hesitated before her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m afraid Sir, but it won’t be safe for him.” He answered calmly. “And not to mention that most people there would disagree with him being there because of his condition.” He looked over to his son and urged him to go his room, which Remus obeyed.

“Hogwarts is the safest place around, I assure you.” Dumbledore explained. “The school can make special arrangements for him. He has the same capability as any other young wizard at his age.”

“And what would happen if he’s caught. Are you going to expel him then?” Hope argued, the hand on her shoulder gripping a little harder than before.

“He will be treated like any other child at the school.” Dumbledore assured, holding the gifts graciously. He offered them to Lyall and he took them. “Even if you disagree now, I would like you to discuss the idea.” Dumbledore smiled softly and showed himself to the door, apparating after closing the door.

“No,” Hope began, turning around to look at her husband.

“We can’t keep the boy trapped here all his life.” Lyall argued, rubbing his wife’s shoulder. “He needs to learn, he needs to know how to live without us.”

“At a wizarding school?” She huffed, crossing her arms and leaned against the wall. “What good will that do for him?”

“His kind isn’t exactly accepting there but in the muggle world, they would kill him. At least he’ll have some peace.” His hand moved from her shoulder to her hand. “He needs the closest to a normal life as he can get and he can't get it here.”

“Lyall, he’ll get found and beaten.” Her eyes swelled with tears. “I don't want that to happen to my son.”

“Our son will be just fine.” Lyall sighed, gripping her hand. “What is it going to do when we pass? Do you expect him to know how to handle things when we are gone if we keep him here?”

“We will teach him, that’s how it has been.”

“We can’t teach him how to be better than us or how to socialize with people other than his parents.” He looked over to the hallway and imagined the door closed and Remus playing inside. “He needs this.”

Hope seemed beaten as she joined his gaze over into the hallway. “Can’t you just teach him magic.”

“I couldn't do Hogwarts justice.” He admitted. “It should be his decision, not ours.”

“But we are his parents-”

“Yeah but he is the one going. It’s his comfort zone and his decision if he wants to leave it.” He put the gifts down on the small side table in the hallway and grabbed his wife’s other hand. “Let him have this.”

“But my boy-”

“Our boy will be fine. We’ll regret it if we don’t let him go.” He brought her into his embrace, letting her bury her face in his shoulder. "I’ll talk to him.”

He let go and smiled, wiping a stray tear from her face. She smiled back and eyed at him as he grabbed the gifts. As he walked into the hallway and knocked on Remus’ door as Hope still debated in her head. The door closed behind him and she took a deep breath.

“Remus,” Lyall started as he closed the door. With a glance up, the child put a bookmark in his book and placed it on his bedside table. “We have gifts for you from a friend of mine.” He handed over the gifts and Remus opened the package first. A small box was inside. “Be careful if you want to eat it now, Chocolate Frogs are nasty buggers.”

Remus opened it carefully but the frog jumped away almost immediately into Lyall’s hands. He quickly turned it over and handed it over to his son. Remus laughed, examining the frog with such rigor. “How does it do that? Is it a frog covered in chocolate?”

“No, it’s magic. Kind of like an enchantment.” He grabbed the box and took out a separate card. “The chocolate is good but people usually collect the cards.” He sat on the bed next to Remus and flipped it over, revealing Albus Dumbledore. “He would’ve laughed if he knew that you got him when he’s the one who got it for you.”

Lyall grabbed the letter from its place between them and smiled looking at the Hogwarts seal. He knew it was for Remus but holding it in his hand after all that time thinking they wouldn't accept his son made his hands shake. “Are you okay?”

He smiled even wider and handed the letter to Remus. “Go ahead and open it, it’s addressed to you.” Remus took at the seal carefully and pulled out the multiple pieces of parchment paper inside. The first in the bundle was the acceptance letter, it looked exactly the same as Lyall remembered but being signed by Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall instead. “Go on, read it.” He urged.

“Dear Mr. Lupin, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall.” He looked over to his father as if to ask for permission.

“It's your decision if you want to go.” Lyall stated simply, putting his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“But we haven't got an owl.” Remus pointed to the line ‘We await your owl no later than July 31.’ “How do you tell them we are going?”

“The wizards have their own type of Post but with owls instead of mailboxes.” Lyall explained. “We’ll pay for the letter to go.”

“But what about the money? If it costs money to get in then we can't afford it.”

“Don't worry about that. This is not about the money or your mum and me, this is about you.”

Remus looked back down at the paper in his hands tighter than before. He was only eleven but he understood what his parents were going through. Both of their lives were now devoted to him and his condition, lowering their income greatly. If he went, how would they get along without the money.

“I want us to spend as little as we have to and only when we need to buy something.” declared Remus, looking over the next parchment, his list of supplies and books was long but simple enough. “Bare minimum, promise?”

“You aren't going to get the full experience of Hogwarts that way.”

“Yet I'm the one who is going.” He sassed, looking up to his father. “We have time for the owl but wouldn't it be best to get that out of the way?”

“Oh yes, if you don't they keep sending more and more letters. Usually it starts on your birthday but they seemed to have started early this year.”

“It was probably just us,” Remus concluded and grabbed the chocolate frog card gently. “They need to know if I was going as soon as possible so they could accommodate for me.” His voice was soaked with sadness but only softly. Lyall pulled him into a hug and rested his chin on the top of Remus’ head.

“Don't be sad about it, they want to be accepting to everyone with potential.”

Remus’ voice hiccuped as he talked. “What if I don't succeed?” He moved his head to the side.

“If you don't succeed in the future, you wouldn't have gotten the letter in the first place.” Remus pulled away and Lyall smiled. “Don't let your fears stop you from living.”

Remus smiled, his eyes pink but still sparkling as they crinkled. Lyall laughed, messing up his hair, making Remus laugh along as he attempted to stop him. “Hogwarts better be careful because here comes Remus John Lupin to rock their socks!” said Lyall as he made his way to the door. Remus laughed even more as he closed the door behind him. Hope was waiting for him.

“You can't be serious!” She yelled in a hushed tone, trying to make sure Remus didn't hear. She stomped after Lyall as he gathered his things.

“Let the kid live.” He said as he put on his jacket. “What he has now isn't a life.”

“Can I come with you, dad?” He looked down to Remus, his child who had barely been out since he was almost five. He looked back up to Hope, who was fuming in anger, and smirked.

“Hurry up and grab your shoes and jacket.” Remus ran into the hallway and Hope bit her lip. “Just try as best as you can.”

As Lyall helped Remus into the car, Hope watched from the door. She couldn't look away, Remus looked so happy to be outside. She leaned back on the door frame and waved as Lyall drove away. “It better be worth it.”

August 2, 1971

“Have you got your list?” Lyall asked, looked down from buttoning his coat to his son, Remus, who held up a parchment in pride. “Not many people will be there, it's still early season but we need the cheapest deals, as was our agreement.”

“It's alright,” Remus said as they left the house, taking a deep breath in the fresh air. During the summer, his parents started to open the doors and let him play in the backyard, as long as he played alone. He was grateful, it felt as if the chains binding him were broken.

“Be safe!” Hope, his mum, holding a pot in her hands as she waved them off. She went back inside as Lyall pulled out of the driveway.

The radio played softly, it would have been louder if Remus didn't bring a book for the drive to London. The book, Gone with the Wind by Margaret Mitchell, was close to being finished and another book, 1984 by George Orwell, was sitting in his lap waiting to be read. The ride, an hour long, had taken him through the ending of the first book and a good ways into the second. The car came to a stop soon enough, stopped Remus’ reading. They were parked in front of a sketchy pub, or bar Remus couldn't tell the difference, called The Leaky Cauldron.

Lyall kept Remus close as they went through and into the back. Lyall seemed to put in a secret code into a brick wall and soon enough he was ushering his son into a wide alleyway. “Welcome to Diagon Alley.”

Despite it being early in the season, people were still rushing about. Remus kept one hand on his dad’s jacket and another rubbed at a plasters on his face that his mum insisted on him wearing. There were two of them, covering two of the three scars on his face.

It would have been first instinct to go to the bank ahead of them but Lyall insisted that he had visited earlier this summer when it wasn't as busy. Instead, they went to a hidden shop where not many were found. As promised, most of his supplies were secondhand and most were purchased from this store, which seemed to resemble a thrift shop. But the two things they couldn't buy there were the most expensive, his wand and his owl, they had decided that investing in one even with it being optional was optimal.

“Most first years don't come in for a while and older students aren't in need of new wands unless under specific circumstances.” explained Lyall as he ushered Remus to go in. “Go on, I'll watch the cart.”

The door closed behind him and he looked back to wave. When he turned around a man came tumbling through the large bookcases that overflowed with cases of all sizes but all with the same general shape.

“Ah, a fresh face.” The man examined Remus before reaching out his hand. Remus shook it carefully. “You're early, what might your name be, son?”

“L-Lupin, Remus Lupin.” Remus said with caution, looking back to his father outside.

“Oh, I remember your father, he is well?” He asked, looking out the window with Remus and waving when Lyall looked inside. “I'm Ollivander.” He introduced himself as he retreated back into the aisles. “Let's see here.”

While digging through the shelves, he kept looking back to Remus. It kept Remus on his toes and uneasy thinking that he was being watched, and probably judged. But after two or three minutes there was a noise of success in the very back of the shop.

“Let's try this one.” Ollivander came shuffling through carrying a single, dusty box with him. He took it out and carefully handed it over to Remus. “Give it a flick.” He urged.

With a motion, a few boxes shot out of the top shelves. Ollivander snatched the wand away from him and muttered before running off again. It was another minute before he came back with a slightly longer and less dusty box. He handed the wand over to Remus and a rush of energy seemed to come over him.

“10 ¼ inch Cypress with a core of unicorn hair,” Ollivander said while handing over the case.

“How do you know what wand I’ll need?” Remus asked quietly and looked back to Ollivander.

“It's the wand that chooses its owner, not me.” He explained and smiled, seeing the kid smiling as well. “Seven galleons, please.” Remus dug into his pockets and took out the only money he had in his pockets, exactly seven galleons. When he came outside, his father smiled wider than Remus had ever seen him do and they walked together down the road to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

September 1, 1971

The station, which compared to Diagon Alley was way bigger and more packed with people, stood in front of Remus and was almost intimidating. People rushed in and out as long as there was space. Cars crowded the parking spaces and even more cars were trying to find spaces. Lyall, Remus’ father, went ahead to hunt down a cart to carry his trunk and owl cage along with other various school supplies. Remus stayed behind at the car with his mum, Hope, who covered his scars carefully with plasters.

“They’ll see them eventually.” Remus mumbled as his face was moved and another plaster was placed.

“Honey,” She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the face. “I don’t want them to think you’re weird.”

Remus silently agreed, even though he was going to a wizard’s school there was going to always be that one kid who would bully him for them. Hope smiled and patted him on the cheek when she finished. He smiled back to make her happy and looked towards the ground, kicking a pebble across the pavement.

Remus and Lyall packed the cart when he returned and Hope watched silently. Before long the car was emptied and they were heading inside, a ticket held tightly in Remus’ hand. As he wandered in, he looked at it, see the weird platform number. See, in reality there could really be a platform 9 ¾ but in his books it seemed improbable.

“Maybe we should ask someone for help.” Hope suggested as they stopped in front of a wall between platforms 9 and 10.

“No one will help us, they’ll think we are crazy.” Lyall said and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll head in there with him just wait out here.”

Remus looked around in suspicion. “Shouldn’t the train be here?”

“Oh it is.” Lyall responded, turning away from his wife. He grabbed a part of the cart with Remus and smiled. “Start running,”

“We’ll run into the wall!” Remus exclaimed and Lyall hushed him.

“It’s all magic,” he said in a hushed tone. “We’ll go through it.” He started pushing the cart forward and Remus trusted him. They accelerated and Remus closed his eyes before impact, or what he thought would be impact. He opened his eyes and was in awe, seeing the scarlet train steaming with life. “Go and board the train, I’ll get your stuff on.”

Remus looked back to his dad and frowned. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly and looked at the ground. His father sighed and leaned down to his level.

“You’ll do fine.” said Lyall and hugged him tightly. When he let go he smiled. “Now go before you miss the train.”

Remus hesitated and waited until his father had walked away before boarding the train, with him a small over-the-shoulder bag with a set of robes and various other things. He took a deep breath and for the first time in his life, he took a step without his parents.


	2. 02

Remus searched among the cabins for one that was empty. He was here only fifteen minutes before the train left, making his chances very slim. But after searching half the train, his motivation lessoned. He was too scared to talk to any of the other kids and most were older than him. Finally he had the courage to knock on one door that had three kids inside, all looking around his age.

The kids were talking little but one with glasses stood up and opened the door. “Come on in, kid. There’s room.” Remus grabbed the strap of his bag and sat down. The kid closed the door after him and an awkward silence came over them. He suddenly felt as if he was intruding. They were all probably good friends and he just ruined their fun.

“Hey, kid, are you okay?” Remus looked up to find a hand waving in front of his face. It was not the same one with the glasses that opened the door but the one with overly messy hair. “I asked what your name is.”

“Oh, sorry,” Remus apologized, barely meeting his eyes.

“Don’t apologize, spacing out happens.” The boy next to him said, leaning his head down to meet his face.

“My name is Remus.” He stated and gripped his bag even tighter.

“Woah cool! I was named after my granddad on my dad’s side.” The boy next to him explained. “Peter is the worst name.”

“I’m sorry but I was named after a constellation.” Another boy, the one who had taken him out of a trance and asked his name, complained. “Sirius is truly the worst name.”

“James Potter,” The last boy, the one with the glasses, started. “Oh here comes Potter, he’s going to pot some plants.”

As they continued to argue, Remus’ mind went off into its own realm. Here he was sitting with people who didn’t know that he was a monster. Here he was sitting with people who didn’t know that under the plasters were scars. Here he was sitting with people who could very well be considered his friends. But then the words his mum swore him when he woke up came back to him.

“You shouldn’t get close to any of the other kids,” said Hope as she flipped a pancake. “Keep quiet and just be there for the education, not for the memories. I also expect a letter from you each week.”

What would his mum think of him now, sitting among laughing kids. She’d flip, thinking that he hadn’t listened to him and made friends already. If his father could see him now, would he tell his own wife? How long would Remus actually last before something went wrong.

“Hey, Remus, are you missing you family already?” Peter caught his attention as he placed his hand on Remus’ shoulder. Almost like instinct, Remus pulled away. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Remus said, carefully. He expanded the gap between himself and the others.

“Are you muggle-born?” Sirius asked, looking over him. Remus was confused, he had never heard that word before. Sure, his dad used Muggle before so maybe a wizard born from muggle parents? Would that even be possible?

“No,” He said cautiously. “My dad is a wizard.”

Sirius and James looked at him with curiosity but let it drop.

“What house do you want to be sorted in? I want to be a Gryffindor!” James announced standing up on his seat but falling over once the train started to move. Remus laughed quietly, hidden in with Sirius’ and Peter’s laughing.

“You expect to be in Gryffindor and you can’t even stand up without falling over?” Sirius exclaimed through his laughter as James got up, his glasses hanging to the side of his face before he readjusted them.

“I would love to be in Gryffindor too, but I don’t think I would qualify.” Peter looked out the window as he talked.

“I reckon we’ll all get in Gryffindor.” James said and Sirius motioned over to Remus. Sirius seemed a bit concerned with the statement as Remus could observe.

“Now, now, don’t forget about our new mate Remus.” Remus twitched, hearing that he was someone’s mate, not only one person but three by the looks of it. “What house do you think you’ll get into?”

Remus hesitated. “House B, I guess?” He bit his lip as Sirius and James broke out into laughter.

“Let the poor kid be!” Peter cried as the others just about fell out of their seats.

“Does your dad hate the Wizarding World or something?” James asked through his laughter and Remus, not sure what to do, just nodded.

“The poor kid doesn’t know anything!” Sirius exclaimed, still laughing long after James had finished.

“You see, Hogwarts is separated into four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor.” James started to explain. “Ravenclaw is full of snobby, stuck-up kids always with their noses in a book.” Remus hoped that they wouldn’t find the stash of books, they’d probably refer to it as Muggle books or something, that he had taken with him. “Hufflepuff’s are chill but they’ll punch you. Slytherin’s are nasty buggers, slithering through your business like it’s nothing. That’s why they are snakes. But then there’s Gryffindor, the best people you will ever meet!”

“Slayers of dragons!” Peter added.

“Gryffindor’s aren’t everything.” Sirius said carefully.

“What are you, a Slytherin?” James sneered, placing his hands on his hips.

“I guess you could say that.” Sirius muttered and slumped down in his seat.

“So what about you, Remus-boy?” James turned around to face Remus, his hands still on his waist. “What do you want to be?”

“Hufflepuff sounds nice.” Remus responded, clearly intimidated by the other boy.

“Hufflepuff?” James stared him down. “After all we explain that Gryffindor is the best, you want Hufflepuff?”

“You only gave the kid two lines and neither really explain what you want.” Sirius said from behind James and only got a hand to his face from James.

“I mean Gryffindor sounds nice and all but Hufflepuff seems nice and calm.”

“Nice and calm?” James broke into more laughter. “What are you looking for at Hogwarts? Is it fun and magic or is it studying?”

The second option sounds nice, Remus answered in his head but he shrugged to answer.

“Aspire to be a Gryffindor, Remus-boy, aspire!” said James as he sat back down next to Sirius.

-

Remus pulled off his shirt and avoided looking at himself as he changed into his robes. This pair was exceptionally awkward on his frame, big some places and small in others. He took his bag off the closed toilet seat and put it on his shoulder. When he stepped out, there Sirius, James, and Peter were waiting for him. They made to changing quickly meanwhile Remus must have taken a few minutes.

“We’re almost there,” Someone knocked and went past the door. They all looked at each other and Remus had depended on them because up until now they seemed to know what they were doing. But now, none of them did.

“We should get going.” Peter suggested and everyone agreed. Remus stayed a few feet behind everyone else and took his own pace. Sirius slowed down with him, making Peter and James realize that they were walking slower.

“Getting nervous, are we?” James asked, talking to both Sirius and Remus. Remus chose to say nothing which seemed to also be Sirius’ answer. James frowned a little, unhappy with their silent attitude. “Well are you two silent all of a sudden. I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Are you nervous, James?” Peter spoke up and James’ face lit up like a Christmas bulb.

“Abs-solut-tely n-not!” stuttered James and walked ahead, fuming. Remus laughed along with Peter while Sirius still seemed quiet.

They walked in silence and boarded the small boats. The train was long behind them and Remus worried about his trunk and owl. They probably had it covered, no one else has their stuff, he thought. Remus was on a boat with the other three and a girl who seemed depressed to leave her friend already. The ride was silent until they turned a corner and everyone was in awe. There stood a beautiful castle, Hogwarts, on the edge of a inlet of water. They rode to the docks and were rushed up the never ending stairs. Everyone was amazed and could have sworn it was a full moon because of how big the moon seemed. Only a few more days, thought Remus.

When inside, they were stopped after a long walk. A woman stood in front of the crowd, who were all first years, and smiled. “Welcome to Hogwarts,” Her voice made everyone else quiet. “I am Professor McGonagall, and in a few moments you will be brought into the Grand Hall to be sorted into your houses. Those being Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.” She looked around the hall, where bright lights were being emitted and smiled. “I will call your names one by one, now follow me.”

Remus stuck to the back and avoided the other three from the train. To his delight, each of them have been distracted from each other by McGonagall. Within a few seconds, they were inside the hall, as grand or even more than you could expect, and being shuffled to the front. On a platform stood a old, banged up hat on a stool.

“Let the sorting begin!” McGonagall announced and took out a massive list. “Sirius Black!”

Sirius was hesitant as he made his way up. He must have been surprised that he was first. But he seemed expectant of what he would get, barely closing his eyes as McGonagall put the hat on his head. The wrinkles became eyes and a mouth but nothing was said, it just wiggled around and thought before announcing, “Gryffindor!”

People from one of the tables cheered and by what Remus could tell, each table represented a different house. Meanwhile, Sirius looked shocked, like he wasn’t expecting Gryffindor. It was expected, after him talking little about his sorting. It was like he expected it to be another house.

“Katherine Locus!” McGonagall announced and the girl went up. The second the hat touched a hair, she was announced into Ravenclaw. “Miriam Walters!”

A girl, easily mistaken for a boy, walked up, shaking her hips behind her. The hat debated for a long minute, might have been two. Remus didn’t care to have a watch to count.

Then it was announced, “Ravenclaw!” Cheers from the table filled his ears.

“Lily Evans!” The redheaded girl was the same one that rode the boat with Remus and the others. Now that she was in light, her hair just about glowed. It wasn’t long before the hat had sorted her into Gryffindor. “Ian Reddings!” A boy, the first one since Sirius, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. The suspense started to bite at Remus already. “James Potter!”

He sighed and shuffled up, sitting down and closing his eyes. The hat was sorted onto his head and not even a minute later the hat cried, “Gryffindor!” Remus took a deep breath.

“Remus Lupin!” His heart skipped a beat as he looked up. He finally noticed that Dumbledore was sitting there and smiled at him. He made his way through the crowd and sat down on the chair. He looked down to his feet and flinched a little when the hat was placed on his head.

“Oh, I’ve never sorted a werewolf before.” A voice echoed and his eyes widened. He calmed down as he realized that no one could probably hear, as he couldn’t hear the hat when it sorted the others. “But you’re afraid, oh so afraid.”

“Please,” He breathed under his breath.

“Please what?” The hat mocked. “You’d do a good Slytherin, I heard I sorted a man in there once and he turned into a werewolf.”

“Not Slytherin,”

“Oh what is so wrong with Slytherin? Don’t want to be like the others?” Remus bit his lip. “What about Gryffindor? I see bravery in you.”

“What bravery?” He thought out loud. But before the hat could hear, it was announced that he was in Gryffindor. He stood up, a bit shaken and sat down next to James.

“Are you okay? You seemed a bit sick up there.” An older student asked and Remus jumped a little in his seat.

“I’m fine, really.” He answered, almost like clockwork. He would say that a lot here when he really wasn’t okay.

A few more people were sorted, the names getting less Muggle-like as they went, including names like Snape. But as they went along, Peter stood awkwardly in the crowd. He looked back to our table and James gave him a slight wave. James was happy where he was, I’ve already found my home, to quote him.

“Peter Pettigrew!” McGonagall announced and Peter headed up through the only other four kids remaining. The hat was placed on his head and the hat squirmed around but no noise was heard. Seconds turned into minutes and the emotions spread across Peter’s face went from happy to terrified. He said a few things under his breath, just like he did as he was being sorted. McGonagall smiled and kept track of the time, her hand raised high after a long time.

“He’s a hatstall!” Someone from the Ravenclaw concluded. Remus was confused as he had never heard that term before.

“What’s a hatstall?” Remus thought out loud before Sirius answered for him.

“A hatstall is someone that the hat takes over five minutes to sort.” He explained.

Remus nodded when he understood and looked back to Peter. It was a relief when the hat came out and yelled the verdict. “Gryffindor!”

Peter joined them, sitting next to Sirius and across from Remus. He looked so relieved to be sitting away from the hat. James said something about how lucky it was for all of us to be sorted into Gryffindor as they went through the last four people in quick succession.

“Welcome, students, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!” Everyone quieted down after hearing Dumbledore’s voice. “Whether it is your first year or your last or somewhere in between, it is to be known that you are expected to work hard. It is your duty to learn what we teach.” He looked around the room and seemed to lock eyes with Remus for a split second, winking at him. “It is to be announced that a new rule has been put into place. The forest that surrounds the castle is now strictly forbidden to enter, hence now referred to the Forbidden Forest. Some things are needed to be handled and we cannot do that with student interference and I can assure you that no student here can handle the dangers.”

“What do you think he’s talking about?” Another student whispered while Remus felt a knot forming in his stomach, It’s me, he thought, I’m the reason it’s now forbidden.

“Now to free you from my old antics, let the feast begin!” Magically, food of all sorts and silverware appeared on the tables. Students dug in quickly and Remus hesitated putting food on his plate. The forbidden forest ordeal ruined most of his appetite.

Dinner went as smoothly as it could. Occasionally, someone would ask Remus a question but for the most part, he kept to himself. He tried to stay away from the three boys, Sirius, James, and Peter, as they went up to the dorms. They stopped in front of a portrait of a chubbier woman and the older student, the prefect, opened the door with the password ‘Oddsbodikins.’

They were told where to go and search for their trunks. Remus would have passed his room if it wasn’t for his owl, which his dad and him has named ‘Puggles.’ It was truly his mum’s idea.

He sat down on his bed and sighed. He opened his chest and stared at his wall. The prefect had told them to decorate to their heart’s content but the only reasonable thing Remus could find to put up was a family picture. Whoever his roommates were, they probably wouldn’t see the scars in the photo.

“Well, look who we have here?” Remus jumped and turned around quickly to find James and Sirius bursting in. Peter was close behind him and they started to unpack. Remus was confused for a second before realizing that they were all roommates. He wanted to strangle whoever did this to him. “Looks like we are all meant to be friends.”


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/4/17  
> If you read the original publishing of this chapter, yes they say lunch is starting and then go to breakfast.  
> Time traveling exists.  
> -C

Remus felt it, down deep in his gut, that it was indeed coming. It was barely noticeable but was taunting, and it would only grow the closer it got to Sunday. He sat up in his bed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He had a nightmare where he finally had friends, he didn’t know who, that found out about his condition. They shamed him for it, they bullying and harassed him for it, and they forced him to leave Hogwarts. It wouldn’t be so bad, being back home with his parents. He missed them. But he enjoyed the freedom he was given here, even if he was still on a leash. Everyone else, Sirius, Peter, and James, slept soundless around him. He could barely make out when they would breath. They all seemed at home already.

Remus carefully pulled his blanket away and got up. His old t-shirt and sweatpants held tight in some places from his sweat. He took a seat down next to the window and looked across the forest and the fields and the campus. Anywhere but the moon would do. It taunted him, just as his body was starting too.

He got up after a minute or two and started to pace between his bed and the window. His body was anxious, as if it never fell asleep and was still running multiple miles a second. This was normal for around the full moon. But for him, it was unsettling not hearing his mum or dad come running when he awoke from his nightmares. They couldn’t calm down now.

He sat down and pulled out his parchment. After they visited Diagon Alley, Lyall had taught Remus how to write with a quill and ink. He wrote sloppy and quick, gathering whatever light he could from the moon outside. He could count this as his first weekly letter, as demanded by his mum, even if she had seen him earlier today, or yesterday depending on the time it was now.

Remus was done within ten minutes, explaining all that had happened today and all he hoped would come. He tied it to his owl’s leg, as his father had trained him to, and sent him off through the window. He kept it open after the owl disappeared to keep the fresh air coming into his lungs. He needed it more than anything.

“Why do you have the window open?” Remus looked over to see Peter up and looking at him. “It’s cold out and warm in here.”

Remus rushed to close it. “I’m sorry,”

“Why are you still awake?” He asked.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Remus lied only a half lie. “I’m getting homesick, I guess?”

“My folks wouldn’t care less if I sent a letter home but here you are, sending one and you haven’t even been here for a full twenty-four hours.”

“My mum isn’t the best about this sort of stuff,” Remus talked without thinking. “She only tolerates it because she’s so in love with my dad.”

“Are you their only child?"

“Yes,” Remus looked back out the window. “I guess that could be some of it, too.” He walked back over to his bed. “I think I’ll try to sleep again.”

“Goodnight,” Peter called out before disappearing under his blankets. Remus got back into his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He readjusted himself, putting a blanket in between him and the sheets. It was a bit damp for his taste, and he secretly hoped the others didn’t think he peed the bed.

-

Remus awoke at dawn, the rising sun bright on his eyes. The window was at such an angle that the light was right on him. He got up reluctantly and made his bed. The sheets were dry now and he made a mental note to always sleep on the blanket. He grabbed his robes and hesitated, looking around the room to see James and Sirius still asleep on their respective beds but Peter had already left. Remus decided to do the same he did yesterday, to change in the bathroom.

After he changed and snuck back up, there wasn’t any point because no one was in the common room anyway, Remus sat for a few minutes. His feeling was still there and it only got worse over night. He needed a distraction and he was going to get one.

“Why are you up so early, Remus?” Sirius sat up and James was long gone out of his bed.

“I think the better question is why you are still in bed?” James asked, coming up the stairs and into the room. Remus must have missed him when he saw him earlier. “Breakfast starts in twenty minutes.”

Remus grabbed a book from his trunk and made his way past James. He wanted to get a head start on making his way down towards the hall. It was a long way that he didn’t exactly remember how to get to. Plus there was the staircase factor, as the prefect explained yesterday, and that at any moment they could move. Luckily, they did not as he made his way through the maze.

It was just on time when Remus made it to the hall. Breakfast was served as he walked in and he was lucky to even get to the hall. If it wasn’t for him remembering where the speech by McGonagall about the houses happened, he would have been lost still. He took a seat at the Gryffindor table and put down his book. He served himself some eggs and a pancake, similar to what his mother made him yesterday. It’s only been a day, he thought, I shouldn’t already miss my family or should I?

“Remus, you didn’t wait for us.” James and Sirius joined him as he flipped the page of his book. They served themselves piles of food while looking around the room. “Where’s Peter?”

“Why would I know?” Remus answered, sliding a bit away but not far enough to notice. As soon as he turned another page, his book was snatched from him.

“Woah, it’s a muggle book!” Remus tried reaching to get it back but Sirius grabbed it just out of his reach.

“Who’s Ray Bradbury?” Sirius asked, looking at the cover. “What is this even about, temperature?”

“If you want to know, read it yourself!” Remus reached across the table but Sirius turned away. “Can I have it back please.”

“No, I’m going to read it as you suggested.” He countered and smirked. Before he could open it, it was taken by someone else and given back to Remus. Dumbledore stood there.

“Be careful not to spill the syrup or drinks,” He warned Remus who shrunk back down to his seat. “It might turn into more of a mess than the mess that is the smell of gobstones.” He winked and walked away. Remus found his page again and put his bookmark in.

“What was that all about?” Sirius leaned his head over to Remus. “He talks like he knows you.”

“He’s the headmaster after all,”

“I’d understand if you were a student that’s been here a year or two already but we are in our first year.” James added, adding his head in as if they would get in trouble for having this conversation. Remus, on the other hand, finished up his food and resigned himself from talking in their conversation. Eventually, Peter came in. He had been in the library already, looking to see if he could borrow a textbook for a class until his could be sent to him.

Soon enough a paper was handed to each of them by Professor McGonagall, who happened to be in charge of the Gryffindor house. It was a schedule, outlining Monday through Friday by the hour from 8:00 am to 7:00 pm. Today was Thursday, which had the most classes: Transfiguration, then Astronomy, then to History of Magic, then to Defense Against the Dark Arts, then to Broom Lessons, and finally Herbology.

“Woah, we have all the same classes! We’re so lucky!” James exclaimed, looking over Remus’ shoulder to read his parchment.

“All the first years have the same classes but sometimes we are joint with different houses.” Sirius explained and pointed at Herbology. “We have Herbology with Slytherin and we have Astronomy with Hufflepuff.” His finger followed his train of thought.

“At least we don’t have to deal with stuck up Ravenclaw’s who think they know everything.” James sneered and looked over to the Ravenclaw table, when indeed they did have Potions with the Ravenclaw first year students. Remus got up and grabbed his book. “Where are you going?” Remus didn’t answer, leaving Peter, Sirius, and James to their meal.

“What’s wrong with him?” Sirius asked, watching him as he walked out of the hall before turning back to face his new friends.

“Maybe he’s scared that we will judge him?” Peter proposed.

“Where’d you get that idea?” asked James, eating another fork full of a eggs.

“Did you not see his face?” James and Sirius went into a thinking state. “He had plasters on his face last night but they must have fallen off while he slept. He has scars.”

“What’s so wrong with scars?” Sirius questioned Peter. “So the kid’s been through his fair share of trouble and he got out with a few scratches, what’s wrong with that?”

“Ask him yourself, he seemed like he wanted to hide them yesterday.” clarified Peter.

“Maybe it was his parents?” James proposed. “Not that they gave him the scars but that they wanted to hide them from other students?” In the middle of eating a piece of bacon, it vanished out of Peter’s hand, as with the rest of the food. It was declared that breakfast was over and classes would start.

The three of them struggled, running around trying to find where Professor McGonagall’s room was and it wasn’t until after a third year Hufflepuff lead them there. They walked in quietly, seeing everyone working at their desks. McGonagall was nowhere to be seen and they all sighed in relief rushing to the open seats. Remus looked back at them barely before looking back to his parchment, sitting next to the red head from the boat, Lily Evans.

Suddenly there was a cat jumping off the desk, one that they had not noticed earlier. While it jumped, it formed into another shape, that of McGonagall. She frowned, or maybe that’s how she always looked, and stared down Sirius, James, and Peter. “I suspected better of you to pay attention to the prefects this morning. They led all the first years to their classes.” She scowled and motioned to the various parchments in front of them. “Get to work, quick now!”

-

As he exited Astronomy, James took a sigh of relief. He had his first break of the day. He waited outside the door for one of his friends, the first to come was Sirius and then Peter who insisted on waiting for Remus. It was almost five minutes before Remus came out of the classroom fuming.

Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and stopped him. “Woah, calm down,” Remus fought against him, becoming more desperate as time went by. “Calm down and I’ll let you go,” Remus pushed him to the ground and bit his lip. He seemed shocked after a second and ran off without a word.

Peter helped Sirius help, offering his hand. “I don’t think he likes us that much.” said James and he looked to the other two.

“Something must have pissed him off.” Sirius concluded, wiping dirt off his robes.

“Don’t use that language!” Peter exclaimed as Sirius started to walk away. James and Peter joined him. “Just let him calm down, he’s just homesick or something.”

“He better calm down. I don’t want to live with someone like that in the dorm with us.” Sirius added, turning a corner and going up a flight of stairs towards the dorm. When they entered the tower full of the moving staircases, they could see that the door was just closing, probably Remus.

“How about we let him cool off and not confront him now.” Peter suggested, placing a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. James nodded in agreement, placing his hand on Sirius’ other shoulder. Sirius marched on anyways.

-

Remus grabbed the picture frame from his wall hard. His trunk was wide open, his books and things strewn around it. His smiling face taunted him before he threw it to the ground and watched it shatter. “Be careful,” Remus looked over to find the red headed girl, Lily, at his door. “I saw you storm in and no prefect is in right now so I came up.” She explained and grabbed a small bucket to clean up the glass.

Remus didn’t say anything and just watched as she carefully picked up the pieces scattered around. She didn’t say anything but she was judging him, he didn’t have to tell, that’s just how it was. But she wasn’t, and she refused to flip over the frame. She looked at it and looked back up at him. She slowly flipped it over, seeing the smiling faces made part of her stomach churn.

“Did something happened at home?” She asked, dumping the rest of the glass into the bucket. She didn’t know how to respond to his silence. When she came back inside, Remus was violently pushing things into his trunk. She ran over and restrained him. “Hey, calm down.” His forehead fell on her arm and his arms fell to his side.

“I don’t belong here,” He muttered, a sob coming at the end. Lily’s arm gave a shiver when his tears hit the floor. She was speechless still, it wasn’t even a full day and this kid already wanted to leave.

“You don’t have to leave-”

“Yes I do,”

“Listen to me,” She struggled to remember his name and she hated herself for it. Then it clicked. “Remus, you don’t have to leave. You’re here for a reason and your reason isn’t to leave. How would your family respond to that?”

“My mom would love it,” He said through his teeth.

Lily moved his hair out of his face and noticed the reflections in the window. She looked back and saw three other boys, ones she couldn’t remember the names of except Sirius, the first one yesterday to be sorted. She made a motion to be quiet and turned back to Remus. They all moved quietly to their beds, keeping their eyes on the sobbing Remus in their room. James seemed more focused on Lily, though. Peter pointed to the frame that was now missing glass.

“I won’t survive another day,” Remus sobbed. “Everyone hates me-”

“No one hates you, stop lying to yourself.” Lily rubbed his back and stood up. She started taking the stuff out that Remus had thrown in his trunk without a second thought while he sat staring at the floor. “Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury? Isn’t this meant for young adults?”

“You’re never too young or old to enjoy any book.” Remus said, looking up to Lily. He still hadn’t realized that the others were here. Lily smiled and continued going through his trunk. Once it all looked organized again, she stopped, not wanting to touch anymore or make Remus more upset.

“I wish some people would understand that,” She said, sitting down next to him after closing his trunk. “Oh no books are terrible and I won’t get anything from them,” She imitated, making his voice different by pinching her nose. Remus laughed, looking down to the book as she handed it to him. “Don’t be like other kids, enjoy what you have even if it seems terrible.” She patted his shoulder and got up, heading for the door. “Oh hey, you’re roommates are here,”

Remus looked around, assuming that they all just came in. Each of them silently promised not to tell him that they were here a while. He grabbed his book from the ground and got up. “I’m going to head to the library for some reading, I’ll see you guys next class.”

No one said anything until he had left the tower before looking at each other. “So he’s shy and self conscious,” James started and glanced at the empty bed.

“He’s scared,”

“Like he’s been hidden away from the world his whole life,”

“Yesterday he said that he had nothing to do with the Wizarding World until he got his Hogwarts letter.” recalled James, looking back to his friends. “He basically has been hidden away, he doesn’t know how to react or act at all.”

“Then we have to do what we can to help him.” Sirius explained. “We need to show him that he has people to rely on.”

“It doesn’t seem like he wants it,” pointed out Peter.

“He thinks he’s alone,” assumed Sirius.

-  
History of Magic and lunch went off without any incident. No one was sure how to help Remus at the moment, but their attempts to get near him were not accepted. Defense Against the Dark Arts was more eventful, but only the basics of the class were outlined and they were taught a simple spell, Expelliarmus. Technically, they were to learn it in Charms but their Professors wanted them to start learning it as soon as possible. As the curriculum stated, Charms was to be used as a basic understanding and that Defense Against the Dark Arts was to help apply the spells to real life, if needed.

Their first flying lessons were terrible for anyone who didn’t have the natural talent or the prior experience. The ones who knew were helpful with the others and patient. Remus happened to be one of those with the trouble, and Sirius and James happened to be one of those who did. Peter just barely made the qualifications of knowing how to ride a broom. On multiple occasions, they wanted to help Remus but he seemed to caught up in his own mind to actually focus on the broom under him.

Then there was the last class of the day, Herbology with Slytherin. It was their last class of the day and they would have a while of down time before dinner. The Professor in charge of the flying lessons gladly led the first year Gryffindors to the greenhouses. Right as class started, they were assigned partners almost immediately, a Gryffindor to each Slytherin. Remus was paired up with an awfully narcissistic fellow, who continually got angry if Remus didn’t refer to him as Master Malfoy.

“I’m not going to call you that,” Remus said, adjusting the soil in their pot. He had already found himself drawn to it, though he probably wasn’t the best.

“I’m a pureblood and you’re some low scum mudblood aren’t you? Where’d you get your scars, the playground?” He teased loudly and was scorned at by Sirius who was at the table across from them.

“Leave him alone!” Sirius called, gripping the bag of seeds hard. His partner was worried but was smirking at Malfoy’s comments.

“What are you going to do to me, Black? You’re the one who betrayed your name. What power do you still have that could possibly hurt me?” Sirius bit his lip and glared.

“My name does not define me. I suggest you leave my friend alone.”

“Of course the traitor wou-”

Suddenly, without a second of hesitation, Sirius was grabbing Malfoy by the collar and pulling him across the table. Pots had fallen over, soil and seeds spread everywhere. Everyone’s attention had been caught by the fight. “Leave him alone,” He scowled.

“Boys, that is enough!” The Professor called, stomping over. She grabbed both by the ears and dragged them away from each other. “Mister Malfoy, that was extremely disrespectful to both Mister Lupin and Mister Black.” She turned her head to Sirius. “Mister Black, standing up for your friends is excellent but violence is not how to do so. Ten points from each of your houses!” She took a deep breath. “Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn will hear from all three of you later.” She looked at Remus, supposedly including him as the third. She stepped toward her desk and checked the time. “Class dismissed.”


	4. 04

Friday was just like the day before, Remus was bothered on multiple occasions by the three but wasn’t putting up with it. He was more agitated about it and when he woke up on Saturday, he internally groaned knowing he would have a whole day with no classes. At least tomorrow he would have something to occupy him, even if it was his least favorite thing in the world. But it might as well be a death sentence if he gets caught.

He wasn’t quite up, only finally putting a foot down on the cold floor, when a knock came at the door. He looked around and took a deep breath in annoyance but relief when the others had already woken up and left. He adjusted his pants, stepping carefully as his whole body ached, and opened the door. There was Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor.

“Professor,” He adjusted his shirt. “What did you need?”

“I came to see how you were doing.” She explained and Remus let her into the room. The room was messy everywhere except for one area, where it was only slightly better. “Oh you boys don’t care, do you?”

“I’ve tried to keep mine as clean as possible.” Remus added, closing the door. “Cleaning and studying are good for you.”

She grinned, wiping off a chair and sitting in it. “I wish everyone here shared your ideals, Remus.” He sat down on his bed and messed with a corner of his blanket that would not stay down. “I came to discuss about tomorrow,” He froze. “We cannot put it off much longer, as much as it makes you feel uncomfortable. We must face our fears at our worst to overcome them.”

“I understand,”

“We planted a tree, back at the end of the year, in June.” She explained. “It was forgotten during the first feast and during the first lesson of the year, people were informed.” He had remembered her talking about a Whomping Willow. “Though who missed the information, were informed yesterday at dinner and it was implied to stay away from it. There’s a weakness on the base of the tree, one that will make it solid for thirty seconds.”

“What’s that have to do with it?”

She leaned over and responded in a hushed tone. “We built a passage to a shack, just out of Hogsmeade. It’s enchanted to look creaky and old but it’s just as structurally sound as the castle itself.”

“But don’t people live in Hogsmeade?”

“More than one enchantment was cast,” McGonagall elaborated. “Spells that give it an aura to stay away from, enough to scare anyone off. You will be safe.” She took a deep breath and let him process a little before talking again. “Madam Pompfrey will want to keep you in for Monday night, probably to get accustomed to you. You’ll be her patient for a long time.”

Remus didn’t know how to respond, and they sat there for a good five minutes. Professor McGonagall would have said something but she could tell that the kid in front of her was thinking. Remus was sure that it was the best option, but he was scared. He was without his parents, who had kept him safe the last six years.

“Are we interrupting something?” At the door was Sirius and James, who were both concerned about walk they had just opened their door to, McGonagall stood up from her seat and smiled at Remus.

“Nothing at all, young gentlemen.” She responded and looked over to the two. “But I do suggest cleaning your room, it certainly does not impress the ladies.” She exited swiftly, sliding right by the two boys. They entered, leaving the door a crack open, and sat on their beds.

“Did you sell us out?” James spoke up and Remus was caught out of his train of thought.

“What do you mean?” Remus asked, looking between the two who started rolling over in laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“We got revenge against that Slytherin Malfoy,” James said through his own laughter. “I made a dungbomb, based on those you can buy from Zonko’s in Hogsmeade, and sent it to him in an unaddressed package. Wait until you see his face during mail time tomorrow!”

“How shouldn’t have talked down at you, or anyone, like that.” added Sirius, who then realized Remus’ vulgar face. “Is something wrong? Did something happen with McGonagall?”

He lied, thinking for a minute before saying something and said it slowly. “My mum got sick really bad so I’m going to go home tomorrow and come back sometime Monday or Tuesday.”

“My condolences, man.” Sirius offered, giving him a soft smile.

“Say hi for us,” James smiled brightly and got a pillow thrown at him by Sirus.

“His mum is sick and you’re telling him to say hi for us?”

“She’ll think it’s cool that he had friends as cool as us!” No, she wouldn’t, Remus thought, she doesn’t like the idea of me having friends. We aren’t even friends in the first place.

-

It was early Sunday morning, just before dawn. Remus sat next to the window, his eyes shut tight and his head leaning on the glass. His hands gripped the edges of his robes as the snoring of James roared in his ears. It wasn’t that loud normally, but Remus’ head couldn’t find any other sound to attach itself to.

When the sun rose above the horizon, Remus got up carefully. He held himself up against the glass and took a deep breath. He would leave after breakfast and mail with Professor McGonagall, usually the plan is for after lunch but he needed to learn about the Willow beforehand. He hoped now that she would have shown him yesterday. It would have been more delightful, to put it to words.

He left before his roommates would wake up, to avoid any conversation they would try to throw at him. The halls were like paradise but in a hurricane, the silence was nice but his ears ached to hear any noise at all. He clutched the book in his hands, and closed his eyes. He leaned against the wall for a few moments. He tried his hardest to hold himself together.

First came the footsteps, growing louder and louder until they stopped. The presence in front of him was unbearable. “Mister Lupin?” He opened his eyes slowly, looking up to Professor McGonagall. He smiled a little before turning back into a frown, looking for a place for his eyes to focus. “Let me lead you to my office,” She offered and he nodded, reaching out for her shoulder for support.

She walked slowly for him through the halls. This wasn’t how his body usually reacted. He usually seemed normal, for the most part, up until the sun started to set. But today, problems were stuck in his head. His parents, being here, the full moon, his roommates, and how the hell he was going to survive to see tomorrow.

McGonagall helped him into a chair next to her desk. He didn’t even realize that they had made it. “Have you eaten anything lately?”

“Not since lunch yesterday,” He responded slowly, looking over to the wall and bookshelves. “I haven’t had the appetite.”

“You cannot deny yourself any vital nutrients, Mister Lupin.” She sighed and called someone from the hallway. “Anything will do, I just need two plates.” She came back inside and sat across from him. “I’m bringing in food and I do not care about your appetite, you will eat it.”

Before long, two plates were brought in by two house elves. She smiled and handed them something in return. As they left, she watched happily. “They work too much not to be given something in return.” She said after they left.

“What did you give them?” Remus asked softly, sitting up and watching her as she poured two glasses of water.

“Socks,” She responded gleefully. “They were old and had done Hogwarts services no one could think of. They had no more reason to be here, they should be able to live the rest of their lives happily.”

“But why socks?”

“They are enslaved until their master gives them an article of clothing, as people would put it. But I wish they didn’t see us as the masters but more of friends who are equal.” She ate a small bit of her eggs and urged him to eat. As they did, she noticed his book. “Have you read his other work?”

Remus looked up from food, already feeling better, and realized he grabbed his copy of George Orwell’s 1984 instead of the actual one he was reading. “I don’t believe so.”

She got up and opened a cabinet full of books less medieval-like and more modern looking. Her own collection of Muggle books. She pulled out a small one and put it on the table on top of his. “It’s based on the Russian Revolution, and Stalin’s reign.” She explained and he nodded, knowing some of the topic from what his mum taught him.

“Thank you,” Remus smiled and ate another piece of his breakfast.

“Another gift,” She said, making her way over to another cabinet, one with various relics and objects inside. She took a single key off of a hook. “I got permission from the Headmaster to make a replica of the key to my office, for you.” She placed in next to his hand. He looked confused. “Just in case you need to escape somewhere.” She sat back down.

Once Remus had finished, he insisted he was full after multiple threats that he needed the nutrients from McGonagall, they walked back towards the Great Hall. It was longer than he remembered from when they first went there but gave him time to think. He was feeling a lot better than when he woke up earlier this morning and his head didn’t feel as if it was swimming anymore. His ears weren’t on high, but were still above medium volume.

People were already swarming around and breakfast was already served. He sat near the front of the table and opened the book he got from McGonagall. He would have gone back to his dorm but she had warned him about mail. It also was a good idea that he came to the hall because his roommates had not shown up yet. They did eventually and, indeed, sat around him. They hadn’t gotten the clue yet but McGonagall seemed happy that there were people making an effort to be close to him.

While turning the page of his book and listening to the three boys around him in a debate about who-knows-what, the windows burst open. Remus dropped his book and grabbed his chest as owls flew in, dropping letters and packages everywhere. Remus searched through the air, seeing if he could see his owl, Puggles, through all the madness. He got dizzy after a few seconds of frantic searching and decided to keep his eyes towards the lower half of the room. By the end, a single letter and a single package, were dropped in front of him. The people around him seemed to be worried about a single, red letter that had fallen in front of Sirius.

“Go on, open it!”

“Open it before it explodes!”

“What did you do?”

Remus was confused, even more so when Sirius grabbed it and ran out of the hall. His eyebrows came together and he looked back over to the other people. For once, it might be useful to know people who knew stuff. “What was that?”

“A howler,” explained James. “It’s like a letter, but really angry. It records a message, usually angry, and replays it for the recipient, sender’s voice and all.”

“Wonder what he did,” Another kid said and Remus took his stuff and left. He looked as if he was going after Sirius, which was good and bad cover to leave under to meet McGonagall by the tree. James and Peter followed him in curiosity. Right outside, on a stair, was Sirius. He was about to open it before he saw them.

“You might as well open it before it explodes.” James said, walking over. “It won’t be long now, would it?” He sat down next to him and Peter followed, sitting on the other side. Remus stood in front of them and they all watched as he opened the wax seal. The letter came to life in front of them.

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK!” It started, spitting out at the three sitting, mostly at Sirius. “YOU HAVE SHAMED THIS FAMILY! OUR PURE AND GOOD FAMILY HAS FOLLOWED THE TEACHINGS AND IDEALS OF THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE FOR CENTURIES! BUT YOU CHOSE TO GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! OUT OF ALL WAYS YOU COULD HAVE DISRESPECTED YOUR FATHER AND MY LEGACY YOU CHOOSE THIS!” As it yelled about choices, Remus couldn’t help but think about how the Sorting Hat chose, not the person. Or maybe the Sorting Hat only made it official? “YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” The envelope burst into flames.

“I’ve wanted to ask you about that,” James said slowly, looking down to his feet. “My parents talk about your family and others occasionally. About how I shouldn’t get caught up into your pureblood type. I’ve never been one to judge by someone’s name, though.”

“You don’t know how happy I was to get my letter and when I didn’t get sorted into Slytherin. I’m nothing like the rest of my family.” They sat there and Remus fiddled with his hands and looked over his shoulder in time to see Professor McGonagall.

“I got to head out,” Remus said softly before retreating.

“Take care of your mom!” Peter called out as they walked away.

“He seems awfully worried,” James’ voice squeaked, looking over to his friends.

“He’s close to his family, he wrote them the night we got here.” Peter revealed and stood up. “Maybe he knew that his mum was sick but didn’t think it was that bad? Wouldn’t we all be worried if our mums were sick?”

“I would not,” stated Sirius and kicked the pile of ashes on the stair below them.

“But that’s your family, Sirius, we know nothing about Remus’ mum and dad.” James argued, standing up with Peter. “He must be close with his folks.” He deducted.

-

Remus could barely feel a thing. Someone carried him quickly through the halls, their hasty footsteps rang in his ears. He tried to open his eyes but the pain in his face was too great to handle. His hands gripped the clothing tightly, moving his head slightly against their shoulder. It was covered in a thick substance, resembling a liquid.

Doors crashed open and people talked. His ears rang too much to hear any of the chatter. He was placed on a soft bed and a curtain was pulled around him. I’m in the nurse, he thought, why am I in the nurse? He tried opening his eyes again but someone urged him not to and started wiping a rag against his face.

“It’s going to leave a scar,” Someone concluded and patted against an open wound. Remus hissed and moved away but someone held him down.

“You need to stay still so we can help you!” It was McGonagall, her hands holding him against the bed. He bit his lip and fought through the pain. Every movement his face made hurt like hell until it hurt enough where he fell back asleep.

“There’s more than one wound,” The nurse explained, dabbing at Remus’ face, waking him from sleep. “It’s three different claw marks.” Remus opened his eyes enough not to be flooded with blood. “Mister, do you want to see?”

He nodded softly and was handed a mirror. From the reflection appeared his face, less bloody than he expected. Open wounds, like three claw marks across his face, and a few healing bruises covered his face. They only left a small amount of room free from anything.

“The bruises and scrapes will heal but the deeper wounds will be scars.” Madam Pompfrey explained and then added on. “They aren’t deep enough to be apparent, if you are worried.” Remus closed his eyes and felt the mirror be taken out of his hands. “I’ll have to give you a day or two in here to heal.”

“I’ll inform his teachers at once.” McGonagall’s hand rubbed his before rushing off into the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

James, Sirius, and Peter were worried. No, not worried, it was not strong enough to describe. They were all trying to connect to Remus, especially after the events of Thursday. But now it was Wednesday, a week into school, and Remus had been gone for three days. His roommates collected his schoolwork and piled it up on his bed but it became harder and harder to balance another assignment on top.

It wasn’t until breakfast on Thursday morning that he showed up. He seemed to have been there since the hall opened with a book covering most of his face. Peter came in and sat down across from him. He dug into his food and nothing was said. James and Sirius came in around five minutes later due to a prank gone wrong. No one noticed.

“Remus, you’re back!” Sirius and James both sped up, sitting between the other kid. James was the first to get a good look at his face, followed by Sirius who tried pulling Remus’ book away. He held it tightly.

“What happened to your face?” Sirius asked in concern, finally pulling the book out of his hand. The three around him were shocked to see the three scars that now spread across his face. Remus stood up, looking over all their faces.

After thirty seconds of silence between all of them, Remus’ hands formed fists. “Are you happy now?” He yelled, turning violently to Sirius and forcing his book away from the other. He stormed off out of the hall.

“Where did he say he went?” Peter asked absent-mindedly and stared at the door of the hall. He turned back to his friends and looked between their faces.

“He said that his mom got really sick.” James recalled. “That isn’t something you get from a sickness, is it?”

“I don’t think that was from his mom being sick.” Sirius bit his lip and readjusted in his seat. He stared down at his plate and took a deep breath.

-

Remus slammed the door and watched all the papers fly from his bed. He put his book down and sighed, leaning down to pick all of them up. They ranged from every topic, from Transfiguration to Charms. Additionally, there was a separate pile, or there was before it was mixed in with the rest, of notes from each class. He couldn’t quite figure out whose handwriting it was but it was neat enough to read.

After sorting all the papers out, he noticed the letter and package on his pillow. McGonagall must have put them there, seeing that he entrusted them with her after he left the castle the other day. But beside it was smaller package with a note on top.

Mister Lupin,

Eat chocolate, it helps.

A P W B D

He wasn’t sure who gave it to him until his unwrapped a small box, the blue background almost familiar to him. A chocolate frog lied unopened in his hand and he smiled, Dumbledore, he thought, Dumbledore sent it. He opened it quickly, grabbing the enchanted candy before it got far. He ate it slowly and pulled out his first card from his trunk, the one of Dumbledore himself. Inside was a card for Mirabella Plunkett, whose tale was unfortunate. A young lady who fell in love with a merman and transfigured herself into a fish after her parents forbid them from getting married.

Remus ate the last of his chocolate and felt better than he had. But then he looked back to the piles of homework over his bed. Most of it was simple things that weren’t actual assignments and more of reminders and notes. He decided that his sorting by class was not enough and separated the pile into actual assignments and not assignments. It made him feel better. But the second he went to start he glanced at the clock. Transfiguration started five minutes ago.

He rushed through putting his robes on and his shoes. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door, passing a few upperclassmen in the common room. The staircases were not in his favor and seemed to move at the most inconveniencing time. At one time he jumped the railing onto a platform.

He arrived at the door and stopped to catch his breath before going inside. When he went in, he was acknowledged by Professor McGonagall when he sat in his seat. “Mister Lupin, five points from Gryffindor for being late to class.” Remus nodded and pulled out his textbook.

A girl in the back, Miriam Walters, raised her hand with her snooty face looking down upon Remus. “Professor, why only five points? It’s a quarter way into class!”

“He skipped the last few days, be happy she’s only taking five!” A boy yelled from a few seats in front of him.

“Miss Walters, Mister Yelm, please settle down.” McGonagall said sternly and they backed down. She smiled down at Remus before walking away.

-

The astronomy classroom taunted Remus. It was already bad enough that James, Sirius, and Peter had not gotten any points so far and had walked with him to that class. The Professor hated him more than anything. The only reason was because of his blood and the scars that littered his body. He despised Remus with a burning passion and to make matters worse, today was the best day to make Remus do everything.

“Mister Lupin, as you were absent the last few days, could you tell the class what the next constellations are?” He taunted and Remus got up slowly. “Let’s see if you did your homework,”

The first one came up and Remus bit his lip. The first one appeared and he couldn’t tell even with the lines connecting the stars. “I do not know, Professor.” He answered in shame.

“It is Delphinus,” The Professor responded and the stars rearranged into a new constellation. “What about this one?”

Remus was confounded. “I don’t know, Professor.” A few kids in the back tried to hold back their giggles.

“Serpens,” The stars rearranged again. “Do you know this one?”

Remus was once again clueless. “I apologize but I do n-”

“Maybe you should ask your friend, Mister Black, seeing as he was named after one of the stars in it.” The Professor growled. “Canis Major was the correct answer. Now sit down before you embarrass yourself anymore than you have. Skipping classes is not the best for you, I’m afraid.”

By the end, Remus was done with everything. He was done with classes. He was done with school. He was done with his roommates. He was especially done with the Wizarding World. As his Astronomy Professor pulled him at the end of class to, for the second time, discuss how he thinks he’ll get anywhere with his condition. Surely not everyone was going to try to discriminate against him but this Professor wanted to as much as possible. Remus would not be surprised if he would try to fail Remus just to get him to be expelled or something like that.

As they did last week too, James, Sirius, and Peter waited for him outside. They greeted him and laughed on as they walked. Remus slipped into another hallway when they didn’t notice. He walked quickly, avoiding the openings to the courtyard so they couldn’t see him. He made his way through the winding hallways and ended in the library.

-

“I can’t wait until the Quidditch season starts up.” James blurted out while they all hung out on their beds. Their brains were running wild with ideas of pranks and were already deemed troublemakers by two of their professors.

“You won’t even be allowed to play until next year,” Peter pointed out, looking through one of his textbooks and studying. “Why are you so excited?”

“Thanks for asking, Pete!” James shot up and smiled largely. “My parents have refused to take me to a Quidditch game since I was born. They can’t say no, now!” There was a pause. Peter and Sirius waited for anticipation for what they thought was coming next. “Why don’t they let first-years play? I’m great on a broom!” Sirius and Peter groaned.

“Just because you can ride a broom doesn’t mean you’re the best player in the world!” Sirius responded.

“I beg to differ!” argued James, getting up from his bed and adjusting his sweater in the mirror.

“Didn’t you fall off your broom during lessons on Monday?” Peter questioned, making Sirius burst out with comments about how he did. James’ face went red.

“I did that on purpose!” He countered. “I meant to do that to show you guys how not to fly!”

“Yeah right!” Sirius spoke through his laughter. “If you were any good you shouldn’t have to show us how to embarrass ourselves!”

Before anymore could be said, a prefect knocked on their door and reminded them to be quiet and that their next class would start soon. It was only then they realized that Remus was missing from the room. Even with his presence, he would be unnoticeable. James could have sworn that he was with them when they left Astronomy.

They got ready together and went to their next class, History of Magic. Remus was there, reading over one of his muggle books. The three sat in their assigned seats, which were not their original. The teacher originally let them sit where they wanted but then separated the four, Remus didn’t help the other three but was still included for Merlin-knows-why, after they blew up not only one of the windows, but five of them.

Afterwards was lunch, which Remus was absent from. Peter speculated that it had to do with what had happened during breakfast and that the best thing to do was give him time. James on the other hand was not pleased with being pushed away from someone. He had never experienced it before. Sirius sympathized with Remus, seeing as he grew up feeling distant to his family. But he wasn’t sure that was what it was really.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the same as the first days of class. They had only learned one spell yet but as James put it, they learned to disarm and run. But even with the complaints about the curriculum and the want to learn more, their professor just urged them that they would start learning more than basic things when they entered their third year. The professor also complained that the curriculum had started to fall back in that class specifically. One boy could have sworn it was because, as he remembered his dad saying, there was a new teacher in the position each year.

Next came their flying lessons and the hour lesson went by without a single thought. At least for those who had a handle on the whole flying thing, like Sirius and not-quite-there James. Peter was getting better at it, better than he was on the first day. Meanwhile Remus could barely get off the ground and his body wobbled too much to stay on too long. James offered help but was rejected quickly.

But next was the bane of everyone’s day. Herbology would have been a nice class, especially for Remus who found it calming, if they did not have it with the first-class Slytherins. They weren’t the best people in the world and even if they were, Sirius would probably still get in a fight with one of them weekly. He was protective over the pride of anyone and if someone is willing to hurt that pride, they need to be taken down.

After last week’s incident, Malfoy was put far away from where Remus was stationed. Luckily nothing was really happened in class. To keep the first-years safe, they were tasked to do the potting of soil for the other classes. Every once in awhile they were fortunate enough to get something more alive than dirt to learn with. All they had was textbooks and potting.

During the time Remus was in the hospital wing, the other three learned of a smaller Slytherin boy by the name of Severus Snape. His name was memorable enough that Remus could recall his sorting. But even more remarkable was the only reason they had taken interest was because of his friend, a Gryffindor by the name of Lily Evans.

“Why is she with him?” James complained, dropping another scoop of dirt into a planter. “He’s no good.”

“You aren’t either.” Peter added.

“Are you jealous?” Sirius patted down the dirt and looked over to his friend.

“No!” James denied quickly and then quieted down after realizing they were still in class. “Why would I be jealous of that Slytherin prick?”

“Maybe, as you were just saying, he’s with Lily Evans.” Peter pointed out and went off to gather more soil into their bucket. They stopped after realizing that both Evans and Snape had heard Evans’ name mentioned. They went back to their work after a few seconds.

“Sirius, do you think I’m being jealous?” James asked quietly, waiting for Peter to return with more soil.

“As the person who first suggested it, yes.” He responded and put down his small shovel. “What’s so wrong with them being friends?”

“She’s a Gryffindor and he’s not.” argued James, biting his lip so he wouldn’t be heard.

Sirius sighed. “James,” James looked at him straight in the eye. “Do not be discriminate him based on his house.”

When he finished his words, their pot blew up, throwing dirt all over the place. Panic spread through the greenhouse as everyone rushed out the doors despite the Professors cries. As James helped Sirius up from the floor, they glanced over to Evans and Snape. The latter smirked before walking off.

“Forget what I said earlier, he’s a jerk.” Sirius whispered to James as they exited together.


End file.
